Bezmózgie Zombie
by Tabbcia
Summary: Często zdarza się, że czytając fanfiction na temat Xmen Evolution, zastanawiamy się, czy aby na pewno oglądaliśmy to samo Xmen Evolution, co autor. Dlaczego? Ano z powodu dziwnego zachowania naszych ulubionych bohaterów... Program walki z tym problemem!


**Bezmózgie Zombie**

**WSTĘP DO SERII**: Zdarza się , że czytając opowiadanie, które w tytule ma napisane wielkimi literami: "X-men Evolution", zastanawiamy się nad możliwością istnienia jakiejś alternatywnej, nieznanej światu, mrocznej wersji serialu. I wbrew pozorom wcale nie jest to wina przedziwnych Marysuistycznych OC. Nie tym razem. Teraz bowiem Mary-Sue okazuje się być nasz ulubiony bohater/bohaterka oryginalnego składu! Nagle nasi ulubieńcy odkrywają w sobie setki mocy, których nawet Chuck A. by im nie dał, zakochują się w odwiecznych wrogach, lub, co najgorsze, przemieniają się w bezmózgie, rozchichotane zombie.

**Z TĄ ZARAZĄ TRZEBA WALCZYĆ!**

I właśnie do walki z tymi nikomu nieznanymi postaciami, bezczelnie podszywającymi się pod bohaterów X-men, powstała ta seria.

Zainspirowana została "twórczością" z blogów, fikami namiętnych wielbicieli jednej tylko postaci, i zachowaniem oryginalnych bohaterów w towarzystwie OC. Część prowadzona będzie w pierwszej osobie, jako że to najczęstszy styl wśród autorów blogów.

Tak jak seria o Mary-Sue, "Bezmózgie Zombie" jest wielkim pastiżem ficków, które napisał ktoś inny. Jedynie niektóre fakty będą nieco podkoloryzowane przez autorkę, dla uzyskania lepszego efektu parodii.

W nawiasach jak zwykle komentarze autorki. To chyba tyle, jeśli chodzi o wstęp.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Część 1- "Rogue alias Rudzik."**

**Disclaimer**: Jak zwykle, Marvel bierze wszystko. No i jeszcze autorki blogów zbierają pochwały za genialne przedstawienie charakteru Rogue. A ja tu tylko sprzątam.

**Objaśnienie**: Rogue, ze względu na swoją "mroczność" i to, że jest tak zamknięta w sobie, jest ulubioną bohaterką całego mnóstwa dzieciaczków, które też kreują się na złe i mroczne. Jednak po pewnym czasie zapominają one o tym, za co tak naprawdę ukochały Rogue, i w fickach o niej Rogue jest otwartą, rozchichotaną dziewczyną typu Jubilee.

Ta część to mały eksperyment co do formy- _kursywą_ pisane będą reakcje Rogue będącej tworem chorej wyobraźni dzieci, które oglądają za dużo telewizji, a **wytłuszczone** będą reakcje prawdziwej Rogue.

* * *

Jubilee biegła przez korytarz Instytutu, nie patrząc przed siebie. 

"Ratunku!" piszczała, jako że Bobby, który gonił ją z dzikim okrzykiem bojowym, był coraz bliżej. Nawet nie zauważyła, jak znalazła się na ziemi. Tak, Jubilee wpadła na Rogue, która akurat wychodziła ze swojego pokoju, by zobaczyć, co mają znaczyć te wrzaski.

"Ups..." Jubilee uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem.

_"Co się dzieje, Jubi?" zapytała Rogue._

**"Uważaj, jak chodzisz, głupia smarkulo!" warknęła Rogue, wstając ze złością. "Co to jest, Instytut, czy cyrk?"**

W tym momencie do dziewczyn dobiegł Bobbster, rzucił się na Chinkę, i zaczął targać jej włosy. Jubilee pisnęła, próbując się wyrwać.

_"Zostaw ją!" krzyknęła Rogue._

**"Durne dzieciaki..." mruknęła Rogue, i zawróciła w stronę swojego pokoju.**

Bobby przerwał męczenie Jubes, i wyszczerzywszy zęby, pobiegł w kierunku schodów, po drodze mierzwiąc jeszcze fryzurę Rogue.

_Rogue zachichotała._

_"Jubi, czy między wami coś jest?" zainteresowała się._

**"DRAKE!" krzyknęła oburzona Rogue. "Niech ja cię dorwę, bałwanie!"**

"No wiesz, może..." uśmiechnęła się Jubilee. "Dzięki za pomoc, Rudzik."

_"Ależ spoko, w końcu od tego są przyjaciele."_

**"Jak ty mnie nazwałaś?" Rogue aż zatkało. "Nigdy, przenigdy nie mów do mnie RUDZIK! Za kogo ty się masz?"**

"Słuchaj, może poszłabyś ze mną na zakupy?"

_"Och, łał, super! Nie byłam na zakupach od dwóch dni!"_

**"Ta, jasne. Kupowanie różowych ciuszków to moje hobby." Prychnęła Rogue.**

"Kupimy sobie super ciuchy na jutrzejszą dyskę w szkole!" rozochociła się Chinka.

_"O tak, podobno w Orsay'u jest nowa, super kolekcja!"_

**"Nie, żebym miała zamiar iść na jakąś kretyńską dyskotekę." Rogue uśmiechnęła się krzywo.**

"No wiesz, jak odsłonisz trochę ciała..."

_"O tym właśnie myślałam. Jakaś bluzka odsłaniająca brzuch, żeby widać było mój kolczyk w pępku!"_

"**Odsłoniła ciało? Dziewczyno, czy ty już zapomniałaś, co się stało ostatni raz, kiedy odsłoniłam ciało? Zastanów się, zanim coś powiesz, dobra?"**

"...To może uda ci się poderwać Remy'ego!"

_"Och, naprawdę tak myślisz? On jest taki słodki..." rozmarzyła się Rogue._

**"Ty naprawdę zwariowałaś!"**

"Podoba ci się, nie?"

_"No... Jest taki cool i czaderski!"_

**"Och, daj mi spokój!"**

"Wiedziałam, że ci się podoba. To chodź, weźmiemy jeszcze Tabithę, Amarę i Kitty, i jedziemy na zakupy."

_"Super! Ale będzie fajna zabawa!"_

**"Nie podoba mi się! Ile razy mam Ci to mówić? O matko, zakupy z waszą czwórką mogą kosztować mnie życie. Wiesz, nie za dobrze się czuję. Nigdzie nie jadę."

* * *

**

Piątka dziewczyn weszła do Centrum Handlowego.

"O, zobaczcie, nowe kolory błyszczyków!" ucieszyła się Tabitha.

_"Łał, jest fioletowy! Muszę sobie kupić!" powiedziała Rogue._

**Rogue miała minę, jakby miała się rozpłakać. Błyszczyki? Boże, dlaczego ona dała się namówić na te zakupy?**

"Ale najpierw idźmy poszukać ciuchów na dyskę!" zaproponowała Kitty. "Muszę znaleźć coś, co się, ten, spodoba Lance'owi!"

_"A ja coś, co podnieci Remy'ego!" dodała Rogue._

**"E... Wiecie, ja i tak nie idę na tą całą imprezę, to może zostanę tutaj, i poczekam na was?" powiedziała słabo Rogue. No cóż, ostatnia deska ratunku.**

"Zobacz na te superminiówki na wytrynie!"

_"Och, muszę sobie taką kupić! Dziewczyny, pożyczycie mi depilator?"_

**"Te kiecki wyglądają, jakby były szyte na trzylatki! Co to za długość?"**

"Jasne, Ruduś." Uśmiechnęła się Amara.

_"Dzięki, Ami. Jesteś super!"_

**"RUDUŚ? Co wam dziś odbija? Nazywam się ROGUE, nie Rudzik, nie Ruduś, nie Roguey! Rogue!" zdenerwowała się dziewczyna.**

"Wiesz, w końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółkami." Wyszczerzyła się Jubilee.

_"Oczywiście!" odparła wesoło Rogue, i złapała ją pod ramię._

**"Słucham? Od kiedy!"

* * *

**

Po godzinie dziewczęta wyszły ze sklepu zaopatrzone w nowe ubrania.

_Rogue kupiła sobie czarną bluzkę, i fioletową apaszkę. Była zachwycona swoimi zakupami._

**Rogue zmuszona przez resztę dziewczyn musiała sobie coś kupić, więc wzięła neutralną, czarną bluzkę i apaszkę, żeby się odczepiły.**

"Teraz kosmetyki!" powiedziała z zapałem Tabby.

_"Skończył mi się korektor do pryszczy. Mam nadzieję, że będzie." Rzuciła Rogue_

**"O matko..." jęknęła Rogue. Zapowiadała się następna godzina wybierania, dopasowywania, chichotania i plotkowania.**

"Nie martw się, na pewno znajdziesz coś dla siebie." Uśmiechnęła się Amara.

_"Super. Jak ja wyglądam bez tego korektora! Strasznie!"_

**"Ta, na pewno..." prychnęła sarkastycznie Rogue.

* * *

**

"Spróbuj tego!" pisnęła Kitty, otwierając wściekle różowy błyszczyk.

_Rogue pozwoliła jej umalować usta, składając je w dziubek._

**"Błe! Zabierz to! Nie dotykaj..." oponowała Rogue, ale Kitty jakimś cudem wysmarowała jej usta.**

"Wygląda, ten, super!" uśmiechnęła się Kitten.

_"Tak? To może sobie kupię?" _

**"Na mózg ci padło? Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?" warknęła Rogue, próbując zetrzeć to paskudztwo z twarzy.**

"Ja tam kupuję."

_"To ja też."_

**"Super. Następnym razem bądź łaskawa, i używaj swoich ust, jako testera!"**

"Nie ma sprawy!" zachichotała Shadowcat.

* * *

Dziewczyny po zakupach kupiły sobie lody, i usiadły na ławeczce.

"Mam nadzieję, że nie przytyję po nich..." powiedziała Kitty.

_"Och, jej... Faktycznie, przecież to tyle kalorii!"_

**Rogue przewróciła tylko oczami.**

"Co wy, dziewczyny. Po co być na jakiejś głupiej diecie?" zdziwiła się Tabby. "Zresztą, przytycie by ci nie zaszkodziło, Kitt."

_"No tak, jej nie, ale ja... Zobaczcie na te wałeczki tłuszczu!" jęknęła Rogue, szczypiąc kawałek skóry na swoim brzuchu._

**"Jakby nie miały większych problemów..." mruknęła do siebie.**

"Co ty mówisz?"

_"Jestem gruba..."_

**"Nic. Mówiłam do siebie, ok.?"**

"Och, daj spokój. Wow, zobaczcie na tego kolesia, który tam siedzi. Jest słodki!" powiedziała Tabitha, wskazując jasnowłosego chłopaka siedzącego dwie ławki dalej.

_"Jej! Boski!" zachwyciła się Rogue._

**"No i zaczyna się..." westchnęła Rogue.**

"Która zagaduje?" zapytała Jubilee.

"Rogue, dajesz!" uśmiechnęła się Kitty.

_"Ja...? No wiesz, ale ja tak naprawdę to kocham Remy'ego..."_

**"Odbiło wam? Jak chcecie z nim pogadać, to same do niego idźcie! Mi nie zależy!"**

"No Rogue, zagadaj!" przyłączyła się Amara.

_Rogue spojrzała w kierunku chłopca, i zachichotała._

**"Nie ma mowy! Dajcie mi spokój!"**

W tym momencie blondyn odwrócił się w ich kierunku. Widząc głupie uśmieszki na twarzach dziewczyn, wstał, i podszedł do nich.

"Cześć, jestem Alan." Powiedział, wbijając wzrok w Rogue.

_"Ja jestem Rogue, dla przyjaciół Roguey." Odpowiedziała dziewczyna, czując, że się czerwieni._

**Rogue przewróciła oczami. "Rogue." Mruknęła niechętnie, ignorując wyciągniętą dłoń chłopaka.**

"Ja jestem Tabitha" przedstawiła się blondynka, ale Alan nie obdarzył jej spojrzeniem, tylko wślepiał się dalej w Rogue.

_Rogue zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej._

**"Na co się tak gapisz?" warknęła dziewczyna, czując się wysoce niekomfortowo pod ostrzałem spojrzenia Alana.**

"Jesteś bardzo ładną dziewczyną." Oznajmił. Pozostałe mutantki zaczęły chichotać, tylko Tabitha miała lekko skwaszoną minę.

_"Och... Tak uważasz?" powiedziała Rogue, trzepocząc rzęsami._

**Rogue ponownie przewróciła oczami.**

"Jesteś chyba nieśmiała?"

_"Ja? No, może troszeczkę..." Rogue uśmiechnęła się słodko._

**"A ty chyba jesteś trochę natrętny?"**

"Urocza jesteś."

_Rogue czuła, że policzki jej płoną z zawstydzenia. Ten chłopak był taki słodki._

**"Nie pozwalaj sobie!" Rogue czuła, że policzki jej płoną ze złości. Ten koleś był taki namolny!**

"Słuchajcie, musimy chyba spadać!" powiedziała Tabitha. "Logan nas zabije, jeśli się spóźnimy!"

_"Ojej, już tak późno? Szkoda..." westchnęła Rogue._

**"No nareszcie!" odetchnęła Rogue.**

"Dasz mi swój numer telefonu?" zapytał Alan.

_"Ty daj mi swój. Obiecuję, że zadzwonię." _

**"Ta, i co jeszcze?"**

Alan wyciągnął wizytówkę, i wręczył ją dziewczynie, a Tabby złapała ją za przegub, i pociągnęła w stronę wyjścia.

_"Zadzwonię!" obiecała Rogue, odwracając się jeszcze, i puszczając oczko._

**Rogue wyrwała rękę z dłoni Tabithy, a wizytówkę wrzuciła do kosza. Następnie z burzową miną ruszyła szybkim krokiem w stronę drzwi, wyprzedzając resztę towarzyszek. "Nigdy więcej!" obiecała sobie.**


End file.
